Enter the Detendimension
The Weirdos come face to face with the Headless Inspectre and are plunged into a delirium of nightmares to distract from an ulterior plan. Meanwhile, the committee, Julie's Gang and the Elites had made it to the dimension in the last episode and set out to find the Weirdos, unaware that Lars and Luther had also made it. The Weirdos discover their true villain is a now revived Suzy who betrays the Headless Inspectre and intends to take over the dimension, raising an army to take over the real world. Plot Cold Open The Weirdos are seen talking to an apparition. They're clued in on what's happening and find the apparition is the Headless Inspectre. Part 1 The Committee, Julie's Gang and the Elites make it to the Detendimension and set out to find the Weirdos. Lynn recalls seeing Lars and Luther traveling as well and wants to find them, but is swayed out of it by the others. The two emerge from a crevice, severely burned and with the remainder of their sanity depleted. All three parties split and explore the area. Cosmo and Bob are haunted by visions of spirits they've harmed in the coup, but as they accept what they've done, they're left alone. The committee hears something in the distance and flee out of fear it's an enemy. This turns out to be Boris, who had traveled to the dimension prior and opts to keep his distance. Julie's Gang finds themselves in a deserted cathedral. They are greeted and taunted by an unknown spirit and in a fit, Clifford tosses a brick at a wall, revealing a secret passageway. Upon finding a steep stairwell, they venture down and are attacked by a group of spirits. Out of desperation, the gang jumps down and lands in a dungeon. Julie gets a quick glimpse of Alison, but she and her friends are knocked out and thrown into a torture chamber. Jupiter is present there and sees Selma as she's about to get impaled. Jupiter awakens in bed, the past events seemingly being a nightmare, but she finds herself unable to move. Her covers are pulled and we see she's restrained to the bed as two demons masquerading as her parents prepare to flay her. This turns out to be a nightmare had by Alison, who awakens to see Amber making out with the Headless Inspectre. Becky awakens, but soon finds she's a feral wolf. She is shot to death by Randall. Sam awakens in an empty room and sees her father on the other side of it. Upon getting to him, he disappears and she's attacked by Zelda. Colleen awakens and everything seems normal. She prepares for school and waits by a bus stop, only to get hit by a truck. We see the Weirdos are in catatonic state caused by the Headless Inspectre. He is greeted by Suzy, who questions their fate, but the Headless Inspectre claims all that's necessary has been done. Suzy leaves without a word and the Headless Inspectre leaves as well. Jerry and Jenny emerge, having fought the spell through the latter's own intervention, and sneak out to find help. It goes to Julie's gang who have been imprisoned, and each member attempts to find a way out, only to activate a gas trap. Each member are drawn into a trance and collapse. It goes to the Elites who're venturing around some ruins, seemingly recognizing the area. Jerry and Jenny find them and are questioned on what's happening. While heading back the way they came, the two are surprised by the Elites' ability to pinpoint traps among other warnings. To the committee, Cosmo and Bob reflect on their time with the Stakes; Bob was bullied into joining them and was rapidly teased with anti-Semitic jokes while Cosmo wanted to turn the Stakes to a more noble cause. Lars, Luther and Boris merely wanted fame and to get with women, being so blinded by that that it led to their coup. They find Boris and an argument breaks out. Boris doesn't defend himself and is chastised over it, but he claims that he refuses to fight as he knows he has been in the wrong for years. Boris wanders off and the committee continues on, though Hanneke notices blood coming from his left arm. Back to the Elites, they return to the Weirdos and are attacked and killed. Jerry and Jenny look in horror as something happens to them off screen. Part 2 Jerry and Jenny discover that the Elites were merely vessels for spirits that were killed by the Raven Stakes years ago. The Headless Inspectre arrives and tells them to leave, but they refuse unless their friends come with them. Suddenly, the two are trapped, seemingly not at the ghost's discretion and a colony of giant rats emerge. Both flee the room, having found a passageway near the ceiling, and wind up with the Weirdos. They reencounter the spectre and get into an argument over the trap, but the two are surprised to know that it wasn't his idea. The spectre claims that the Raven Stakes are his only true targets, and that he used the Weirdos as a lure. The three bond over their disfavor of Lars and Luther, but it's cut short by the arrival of Suzy. Realizing her intent, the spectre frees the Weirdos from their trance and gives them time to flee. It goes to the landing point of the other three parties, where Lars and Luther emerge, severely burned and with their minds more warped than before. They wander aimlessly and find Boris, but are unable to speak clearly due to their jaws getting burned. They seemingly don't recognize Boris and peg him as a threat. Boris knocks them out and leaves the area. To the Weirdos, they find Selma's headband and reluctantly go back in to find Julie's gang. They wake them and escape, seemingly in the clear, only to get caught in a trap the other parties landed in. They're saved by the spectre, who reveals that he has been double crossed by Suzy and that she intends to militarize the dimension to take over the real world. A truce is formed and he informs them that he needs a sacrifice to power a rift to take down Suzy. Suzy sends numerous spirits after them and everyone barely survives the onslaught, save for Jupiter who gives her life to protect her friends (though her soul merely left her body and her vessel was critically damaged.) Lars soon arrives and attacks them, and Selma opts to have him be a sacrifices. Lars and Luther refuse to back down and they begin attacking Hen and Lynn. Lars is apprehended by a a man introducing himself as Tito. He reveals that he had been imprisoned by Lars and that he stole his identity. A parasitic alien emerges from Lars' body and Tito knocks it to start the rift. Suzy is caught and imprisoned in the tomb, which is promptly burned. Everyone emerges on a beach, and Lars' tattoos wash up on the shore. Selma finds Jupiter's lifeless body and sobs over her loss. The spectre, touched by all that has happened, gives Jupiter and the Elites a choice to stay on Earth or move on. The Elites depart, fulfilling their desires and Jupiter wants to stay. She is told she will return to her body soon. The spectre departs peacefully and promises a great deal of change come the next morning. Jupiter is restored and her hair becomes brown, implying that she is now of a permanent vessel. Alison's eyes are restored, Jody and Mack begin dating full time as does Randall and Becky, Muriel and Kerry start a relationship and Cosmo gets over Daphne. Having tied all loose ends, Boris decides to leave Belbury, a sentiment that surprises everyone, but they soon agree to on the condition it's not soon. Boris declares that Belbury is now at peace. A decade passes and Belbury has become abandoned. A family comes in, consisting of an abusive father and his long suffering wife and children, but the father is assaulted by an unseen force. The girl brings up that this mirrors a legend in her book about the town and its treatment of dark souls. We get the implication that Belbury had been abandoned for longer than implied, that every character had died before and were souls that never wanted to go, whilst the Headless Inspectre guided freed souls to the afterlife. The family watches as the father gets maimed by spirits that are revealed to be Harold and Martha, the latter recognizing the father as an unrepentant bully. The family leaves and Harold and Martha depart for the afterlife with the others. Post Credit We conclude with a shot of a road leading to Belbury. Byrd quickly drives by and we get the impression that he's going to convert the area. Trivia Crazy Credits *As the credits scroll, we get glimpses of the voice actors performing their respective characters. *A special thanks mention is put at the end, reading "SPECIAL THANKS TO OWEN EMERSON FOR HELP WITH THE PITCH, VANTAGE CANADA FOR BOOKENDING THE ONTARIO AND BC TALENT, AND A BIG THANKS TO ROUTE 90 PUBLISHING FOR !@#$%ing WITH MY BOOKS AND GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO MAKE THIS SHOW. SERIOUSLY, THANKS FOR THROWING IN SOME &@% @$$ BAD BOYS AND BETRAYAL EVERY ISSUE WHILE I WAS GONE AND I ASSUME THE SAME FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO CONTRIBUTED TO YOUR $#!% COMPANY, AND I THANK YOU FOR IGNORING CANADA IN YOUR AGREEMENT, FOR WITHOUT THAT, THIS SERIES WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE, AND MAY YOUR REMAINING FANS (who am I kidding, what fans?) GROW OLD AND SEE HOW $#!% YOU ARE WHEN YOU GET DOWN TO WRITING YOUR OWN $#!%. Dictated, not read, do the math." General * Like the pilot, this was 90 minutes long.